


Brass Sunflower

by RLycandir



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLycandir/pseuds/RLycandir
Summary: Short-is story collection. Details my Vestige; Rath, her adventures, and toils through the Mundus. Also includes ship with Sotha Sil.[More tags as I write more.]
Relationships: Sotha Sil/Female Bosmer Vestige, Sotha Sil/Female Vestige, Sotha Sil/Vestige
Kudos: 6





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> *I wrote Ch. 1 in like.. >10 minutes... I've had this in my head for months. No proofreading, or any real editing. This is also my First Fan Fiction(tm).  
> ehhhhhhhhhh. Whatever, lmao.

With one last upward sweep of her great sword the shadows had flooded inward obscuring vision. The sword flung out of tired hands, and arm, clattering in the darkness.

Suddenly Luciana holding an light spell burning like the sun, and Fyr holding back the shadow Rath snapped out of the wooziness she felt. Getting up from the cold metal ground Rath wobbled slightly. Through an dreamlike state Rath had made her way to the skeleton key cursing the god for being absurdly tall. She had felt a bit bad for having to climb up him, and his clockwork, but there wasn’t another way. Turning her hand she had freed Sotha Sil. Rath fell backwards on the steps, clamoring away. Staring in disbelief as Sotha Sil banished Nocturnals presence from the cogitum, and city in one precise swift motion.

A clang, was heard as Luciana toppled over on the ground, even Fyr snide voice couldn’t wake her. They had truly saved the day. Sotha Sil had said something Rath couldn’t quite hear over the ringing in her ears. The shadow had hit hard, and she was exhausted from fighting factotums, fabricants, and of course the shadows. Rath was less fond of the night now. She did however hear the sound of an portal being opened to her right side. Her head moved slowly as she looked up at the clockwork.

Brassy metal hands entwined, an unreadable expression, an air of something unplaceable. From then she looked past him, and around glazing into the red abyss surrounding the cogitum. Lighting near, and far twinkling, bodies of rock, and metal suspended nowhere at all. It seemed to go on forever into infinite. Rath felt certainly uneasy now, red eyes flicking back towards Sotha Sil. She rushedly got up from the floor, nearly fall back onto the floor before stabilizing herself. With one last look at Luciana, she crossed her arms, and entered the portal.


	2. Second Encounters, and let downs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically set right after the First Encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D I A L O U G E... < I don't know if i spelled that right. I can never tell. Brushes over the quest *choice* (sorry not really tho :U ) No editing, or proofreading.

Their second meeting in the lecture room was brief, and quick. Rath still didn’t know what to think of Sotha Sil, but she was thankful he didn’t float around. Passively she thought he had an rather soothing voice despite the resonance, she has also quickly observed the small gap between his two front teeth. Despite the the serious talk Rath smirked thinking it cute.

Power versus life wasn’t something Rath had not previously delt with before, she’d seen it many times over. Luciana seemed like an core piston keeping the city in check, how would it be without her. The though of Luciana being an replaceable part of the city was hurtful, yet it was true. People everyday wind up in the Clockwork City, there was always an replacement.

The city will be fine without her Rath thought to herself now holding the book Sotha Sil had given as an reward. It still felt wrong, that was how life in Mundus was. Rath stood at the door way to Luciana’ retreat, and sighed, quickly stuffing the book into her bag. She opened the door, and stepped forward into the room.

“Hello Luciana. Varuni.” , Rath greeted them with an slight nod.

“I can hardly believe it… I- We all thought Luciana would be here forever!” , Varuni exclaimed. She shook her head, and crossed her arms over her chest. Rath shrugged her shoulders, and fiddled with her hands.

“Still here.” , Luciana said quietly looking downwards at the factotum mender.

“… I’m sorry Luciana. I hope you have some sort of peace.” , Rath told Luciana.

“It’s alright. We did good… even Fyr wasn’t an total ass. Heh… I have people waiting on me in Aetherius. I know the city will be fine even if I’m not there. Thank you Rath.” , Luciana said to the Hero. Rath nodded at Luciana.

“Goodbye Luciana.” , Rath said. With that she turned around, and left. The next task was to find Divayth, and then head to the Elegiac Replication. Rath had found her way there once outrunning the killer factotums, and fabricants. It seemed the only other place besides the fortress where the machines did not attack. There was an strange, quiet serenity about the location.

She quickly found Divayth Fyr overlooking the radius of the city. Taking in the beauty as he put it. Rath however rolled her eyes at this notion. Sure the city was magnificent in its own right, but it was cold metal, and the grind, hiss, and press of machinery was nearly driving her mad. The trip to the Elegiac Replication had thankfully been an clear path. The celestialdome had shifted into an evening color, the girders ever revolving, and spinning.

Sotha Sil had given the Skeleton Key to Divayth, he remarked that they two would never meet again. Rath wondered how much Sotha Sil truly knew. For the first time Rath had admired the Replication, it was quite different from most things in Sotha Sils’ realm. When Fyr had finally left it was just the pair. Rath made her way to Sotha Sil who turned around looking straight ahead.

“Do you like this place?” , He questioned with an gesture of both arms. An odd question she thought.

“It took me the better part of a decade to build it. I thought about destroying it on more than one occasion, I’m glad I didn’t.” , He said proudly, quietly. He then looked down at Rath, who had to crane her neck backwards to look up at him.

“… It’s… nice.. very. Metal-y? I like gardens, and sunflowers. I used to grow them. Flowers am I right?”, Rath blurted out. She stared wide eyed up at him before dropping her head down to stare at the ground. Running an tired hand across her face she sighed.

They had talked for only an short while yet it felt like forever. Rath had learned so much, yet like he said truth fails to satisfy. The two had grown quiet, the celestialdome had changed again into night. Sotha Sil now half something in his hands, he offered it to the Hero. It was an miniature replica of the Clockwork city, it also lit up. Rath too had lightened up at this gift which she eagerly accepted as if it was the best gift ever. She only had it for a few seconds, but oh how she treasured it.

With final parting words Sotha Sil left in an glimmering fashion like the golden twinkling embers of a fire. She was alone now, and she’d have to return to Nirn above her story in the Clockwork City finished. Rath turned around to make her way to an wayshrine to leave, but was met with Varuni peering around the corner of the structure.

“He’s gone isn’t he.”, She stated. Rath looked behind her where he had stood, then nodded at Varuni. They had exchanged an short conversation Varuni clearly was shaken from everything that had happened. Her god had let her down harshly, but she still had to go on despite this. Varuni, and Rath parted ways at the gate to the city saying their goodbyes, and whatnot.

Rath now stood at the wayshrine, the weight of the past few days dragging her down, but she couldn’t rest now. She touched the wayshrine, and left the city. For how long who could say, she was uncertain.


End file.
